


Let Me

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 when Alex is being stalked and Thomas is struggling with his creative block. This takes place before my fic “Don’t” (when Alex starts having nightmares)For the prompts: Brave, SuperheroPossible Triggers: stalking, fear, past trauma/assault (very briefly referenced)*Despite these warnings, it’s still Alex and Thomas fluff…
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Let Me

**[[Red Carpet Diaries Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The warmth of the sunlight fell against the back of the drawn curtains. The room felt dark even with the overhead lights on. 

Alex rested her head on her knees deep in thought, staring off at a stray shadow in the corner. 

“Ohh!” Alex jumped when Thomas sat down on the couch beside her. She hadn’t even heard him come in. She lifted her head up slightly, her arms remained holding her knees to her chest. “Sorry. I guess I spaced out there. How’s writing the next great American film coming?” 

“What’s wrong?” Thomas questioned, his fingers brushing over her cheek.

“I’m fine.” Alex shook her head, attempting to seem more cheerful. “Tell me about what you’ve been working on.”

“You delight in reminding me that you _know_ me,” Thomas offered with a soft smile. “That is a two-way street. I _know_ you too, Alex. My writing doesn’t matter right now. Let me in.”

Alex’s head fell back on her knees under the weight of all the thoughts in her head. “I can’t do it.”

“Do what?” He shifted closer to her.

“Go back to set.” Alex sighed heavily. “Go outside. Open the windows…Everywhere I go, I see his shadow, following me, haunting me, reminding me that even when I feel safe. I’m not.”

His eyes fell down hearing her words. Why hadn’t he seen it sooner? He had been so focused on overcoming his creative block, he had let it consume him. He had failed her. 

Leaning over he kissed her shoulder, “I’m sorry. I should have been here for you more than I have. I know my focus has been pulled...you deserve better.”

“It’s fine. This isn’t your fault,” Alex insisted. 

“No, but neither is it yours.” Thomas pushed her hair back and ran his fingers tenderly through it. “You’re the fiercest, strongest, bravest, the most passionate woman I’ve ever known. You carry yourself with such character and grace, you constantly save me from myself, you seem like my very own superhero. I forget sometimes that you’re human, too.”

“I don’t feel brave,” Alex admitted, holding back tears. “Or strong.”

“I know.” Thomas wrapped his arms around her, Alex turned into him immediately releasing her tears into hushed sobs. His hands caressed her back softly as he held her safely. Allowing her to let go of all that she had been holding in. “It’s okay.” 

“How can it be okay if I’m scared to leave the house?” Alex sniffled.

He lifted her chin. “Then, let me be brave for you. Let me carry this for you, even if just for a short while. You’re not alone.” 

“I know I’m being overly sensitive,” Alex decided. “I need to trust Mara to do her job.”

“Don’t do that. There’s nothing wrong with being scared,” Thomas insisted. “You have Mara. And you have me too. I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“I wish it were that easy, but the world doesn’t work like that. You don’t always get a say in what happens to you.” She shivered as she thought back to Viktor. Even from behind bars, he was still taunting her with thoughts of what could have been. 

He knew she was right and that was what frustrated him most. She had always been the inspirational one, the one to encourage him. Now, she needed him. “But, we can control how we react to the things that do happen to us. If you stay here, he wins. I know you don’t want that.”

Alex nodded silently. 

“Will you do me the honor of accompanying me for coffee,” Thomas stood extending his hand to her. 

“What about your work?” Alex questioned, taking his hand. 

“It can wait. You’re my priority, my _only_ priority.” His thumb ran across her knuckles. 

“Can we stop for macarons too?” Alex questioned.

Thomas laughed softly, happy to see the light returning in her eyes. “Whatever you want.” 

“Be careful, Mr. Hunt,” Alex teased, wrapping around his arm. “An open-ended statement like that could lead us anywhere.” 

He leaned into her, brushing his lips against her temple. “Whatever you want, my love.”


End file.
